Riddikulus
by annesbach
Summary: Neville never wanted to face Headmaster Snape after he became Herbology professor, but it wasn't because he was afraid of the man anymore. PWP (my first one!) SnapexNeville.


**Hey, this isn't my first story but it's my first one shot so I hope I do alright! I'm super into Neville right now and I love him pretty much paired on anyone :) So this is set post-Hogwarts with Neville as the Herbology professor and Snape as the Headmaster. Neville is about nineteen and that would make Snape thirty-nine. Please enjoy :)**

Neville had gone six months, _six fucking months_ , without an accident-and in herbology that was pretty impressive. He couldn't avoid it now though, there was no way to cover up a screaming first year with moss growing off of his cheeks and blood on his face from trying to get it off. This was it, Neville Longbottom would have to explain the situation to the headmaster.

Neville had to talk to the man one other time that year, and that was when Snape was giving him his schedule and telling him where his room was. Even then there were several other people in the room and Neville could actually bare it. This time however, it would be Snape and him alone in the headmasters office. The thought made him cringe.

Realistically Neville should have gotten over the fear long ago, what with Snape turning out to be on the side of the light and saving everyone, and then even offering him this job. Honestly the man had tried to be pretty nice to him this year, but Neville couldn't get over the berations that he'd recieved from the man over the years.

It wasn't that Neville couldn't forgive the man, it was that he truly _couldn't get over_ them in a completely different way. Whereas they used to make Neville cower with fear, those harsh barks at him about how lazy he was were now his shower time wank materials. When Neville finally grew up and graduated he realized that he strove on harsh words. Not in the super kinky way where he would like to be treated like dirt by his partner, just occasionally during sex could he handle being called names.

The kid was now screaming full force and Neville was left only with the option to pick the eleven year old up and carry him to the hospital wing. "All of you stay here and do your assigned work, leave when next class starts. You'll all have detentions if I hear you were goofing off." He yelled to all of them as he moved the infected kid away.

It wasn't that bad of an accident, it was just something that would freak parents out if it wasn't fixed right away.

Madame Pomfrey gave Neville a chiding look before starting to tend to the boy. "Severus will want to see you right away." She spoke and Neville nodded with a small gulp.

Without another word he started out of the hospital wing and up the stairs to the headmasters office. Neville felt a slight hardening in his pants and wondered if he might stop in his quarters for a quick wank but then thought better of it, Snape probably already knew he was coming and would be expecting him.

Neville wasn't wearing robes which would have hid his semi-erection wonderfully but at least his green apron would mask it for a while. He usually opted for clothes he could get dirt on and an apron to teach classes, so there he was headed up to Snape's office with a dirt covered T-shirt and chinos, all wrapped up in the green smock.

He knocked ever so lightly just to the right of the potrait to signal his arrival. "Come in," the baritone called from deep in the office.

Neville pushed the portrait open, flexing the hardened muscles in his arms and walking inside. Neville didn't speak first, he tried to look anywhere but at the mans face.

"So, I heard there was an incident? Please, take a seat and tell me all about it," Snape said in an actually slightly kind voice, then adding "I'd love to hear about it," full of sarcasm.

Neville took a seat, crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his cock and then crossed his hands and rested them over the area as well. "Uh, yes, there was an incident," Neville stammered out, he still wasn't the best at speaking under pressure. "A first year, uh, Cyric Chou, accidentally got the quick grow potion on his fingers and rubbed his cheek, moments later he did the same but with the moss we were working with. Needless to say it, ehm, grew on his cheeks." Neville said with a slight blush, flustered at the mistake his first year had made.

Snape tweaked his lips to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow, "please don't tell me this is what has your knickers in a twist?" Snape asked with a small chuckle at his lips.

Neville chanced a glance up at Snape for the first time and furrowed his brows. "Uh, what was that?" Neville asked.

"Oh please, don't try to fool me, you walked in here with an erection and now you're trying to hide it." Snape said and nodded down towards Neville's pants.

"N-no..." He stammered trying to think of words with a bright flush on his cheeks. Eventually Neville realized that there would be no convincing Snape overwise so he simply said, "no, I didn't get it from the _kid._ " He emphasized 'kid' with a disgusted sneer.

"Then, pray tell, what has you in such a state?" Snape asked, placing both elbows on his desk and leaning forward a bit.

Neville refused to make eye contact, in fact his eyes could barely maintain themselves on one object for much longer than a second. "It's nothing, just one of those random things that happens."

Severus got a devilish smirk on his face, "Hm, doesn't seem like a very adult thing to be doing, having no control over your body, I guess on the inside your still an insolent student who can't make their potions correctly, or fire spells correctly, or even ride a broom." Snape spoke, his tone getting deeper as he continued.

Neville let out a small whine at the words and his hands pressed down harder on his crotch. "Please Sir, may I go?" Neville asked.

Snape contemplated for a moment, "Yes, you're free to go." He said, then continued huskily, "unless you wish to see where this goes?" He asked open endedly.

Neville widened his eyes a little bit, "huh? Where wh-what goes?" He stuttered and Snape stood from his desk.

"Stand," He commanded of Neville and the boy stood quickly, not hesitating. He felt a hand on the side of his cheek, pulling him in slowly until a thin pair of lips where encased over his own.

Neville wasn't sure what was happening for just a moment before he slowly pushed back, moving one hand up slowly to place behind Snape's neck.

Snape backed them up until the back of Neville's knees hit the desk and buckled out under him, forcing him down with his back on the desk.

"Is this okay?" The older man asked, nothing more than just a whisper in Neville's ear.

Neville nodded his head quickly and moved his hands to undo the buttons on Severus' robes.

Snape allowed the ministrations on his robe, eventually shrugging out of it as a little help for Neville. Severus reached around to pull the string on Neville's apron and then pulled Neville's T-shirt over his head.

"You like to be called names don't you?" Snape asked as he brought his head in to the crook of Neville's neck, leaving a few soft bites as he awaited the boys answer.

Neville just nodded at first before saying, "Yes.. Yes I like it. I like it when _you_ call me names." He admitted and Snape smirked against the young mans skin.

"Insolent... That ones true," Snape began as he moved himself lower on Neville's body, working his way down the mans chest. "You never could figure anything out during your student days, everyone thought you were rather _stupid."_ Snape sneered as he latched his teeth onto Neville's nipple, harshly tweaking the sensitive skin.

Neville let out a long moan and tangled his hands in Snape's hair. "Yes, I wasn't the brightest. I've gotten much better though." He forced out, trying to cover up a bit for how bad he did at Hogwarts as Snape moved to the other nipple.

Snape scoffed as he got on his knees, leaving dark purple bruises on Neville's solid abs, he prided himself on them. "You say that but just today you had a student sent to the infirmary." Snape moved to Neville's trousers, starting to unbutton them. "You really are still an idiot kid." Snape chided.

Neville nodded, "I know, it was so stupid. God, I haven't changed at all." He grunted through most of the words as Snape took both his trousers and boxers in hand before roughly pulling them down, showing Neville's cock to the world.

Snape went silent for a few moments as he began a soft pace of up and down with his hand, twisting at the top letting the gathering precome coat his hand. Neville was a right mess at this point, his hands fisting in his own hair and lungs doing an equal mix between whimpering and grunting.

"I suppose you're not all bad though," Severus finally said as Neville started to feel a burning sensation in his lower abdomen. "I am doing this for you after all. Not all idiot kids get this." He admitted and dropped his mouth around Neville's weeping cock.

It was all he could do not to cum right then, with Snape's silky mouth around his rock hard and engorged cock, he tried to keep it together but he feared he wasn't going to last long.

"Oh M-merlin, Snape I'm-" Neville was cut off by a humming around his member which through him into another fit of moaning. His back arched off of the desk as Snape sat on his knees in front of him.

"Severus," Neville finally made out was what Snape was trying to say. A small smile played at Neville's lips and he tried the name out.

"God Severus your mouth is so good... I'm going to cum so-oon!" Neville could barely force out the last part as Severus finally deep throated, forcing Neville's cock all the way to the back of his throat.

"Go ahead," Severus said, pulling off just a little bit.

It didn't take much more than that for Neville to come undone, he released everything he had, surprised that Severus' mouth stayed tight around his cock until the very end. When he pulled off a bit of cum ran down his chin which almost had Neville's spent cock twitching again. With one good swallow Severus had it all down.

"Gods Severus that was bloody brilliant." Neville breathed with a sly grin. "I should return the favor," he started, hoping that maybe he would get to do the same to Severus or be buggered by him.

Severus just shook his head with a smirk and stood, revealing to Neville that Severus had been jerking himself to completion while he had Neville's member in his mouth. Neville could only stare at the now flaccid cock in amazement, wanting so badly to have been the one to bring Severus to completion.

"Next time, my little dunce," Severus spoke with a grin.

For Neville next time couldn't come soon enough.

 **Please tell me what you think as I haven't done many lemon type scenes :)**

 **-Annes**


End file.
